Losing All Control
by losing-all-control
Summary: Starting in sixth year, Sirius Black's life will change forever when he finally lets the beautiful Emmeline tame him. Around every corner, there are foes desperate to reclaim Sirius as theirs, and to break the two of them before the war truly starts.
1. What with the first feast?

_**Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime.**_**-Herbert Ward**

Stormy grey eyes stared peacefully up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It resembled perfectly what the weather was outside, storm clouds covering the full moon, lightning flashing across it every once in a while and making the younger students jump every. As another flash of lightning and thunder resonated through the room, the stormy grey eyes flickered with pity and sadness. For his best friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin, of course. Who wasn't at the starting feast with the rest of his classmates, and instead was spending it in the shrieking shack alone. _**He's probably tearing himself up.**_** He thought, frowning and biting his lip at the thought. Whenever there was a storm, the wolf got agitated and tried to hurt himself. Of course, if Sirius and the rest of the marauders were there…it'd be a lot better. Sirius, James, and Peter had even tried to persuade Remus to let them come, but the kind werewolf wouldn't have it.**

Sighing, he tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked around the Great Hall. Where the other students, with the exception of him and two others, were talking and laughing. As if everything in the world was great. Not that it was great. What, with the 'Voldemort' fellow getting stronger and disappearances or murders growing everyday. Everyone knew there'd be a war soon, something worse than the war between Grindewald and Dumbledore. But for now, they wanted to be naïve and ignore it. Which worked for some people, Sirius supposed. It didn't work for him, but hey…he was surrounded by Voldemort's followers all the time. At home, (in which he had run away from this summer) he was living with his parents, brother and occasionally his cousins. Being the only Gryffindor in a Black family, you could automatically guess what kind of summer that had been. No matter how short it had been. Constant threats, insults, and abuse this summer, along with his family talking trash about his friends had been the last straw. And Sirius had run away in the middle of the night, and ended up living at James' house the rest of the summer.

It had been the best, rash, decision he had ever made.

Shaking his head of the depressing and angering thoughts about his family and the upcoming war that steadily loomed closer like the storm clouds outside, he turned to James and Peter. Who were deep in conversation about something. He tried to pay attention, but found himself staring off and daydreaming again. Unless the conversation was about pranks, girls, or Voldemort, Sirius wasn't interested. Eyes sweeping the four new first years they had gotten this year, he frowned. They were so puny…it was amazing that they were eleven and not eight instead. He was sure he hadn't been that small when he was eleven, maybe Moony…but that was because of his furry condition.

"…don't you agree Sirius?"

"huh?" Sirius' snapped back to attention and looked at James, who looked expectant about his answer. Not knowing what he was agreeing to, but not really caring, he nodded. Which seemed to make James look smug and Peter downcast. Sirius briefly wondered how much bigger he made James' ego and found he didn't want to know. Sirius might be egotistical. After all, he was good looking, brilliant, and popular. But he knew when to quit. Unlike his good friend Prongs, who didn't know when to stop being egotistical and a show off. It was why he hadn't gotten Lily Flower yet.

Emmeline Vance stared down the table, past the wavy fiery red hair of Lily Evans at James Potter and his cronies. Sure the trio were pretty good looking, with an exception of Peter Pettigrew, but all Hades would freeze over before she admitted it to them. Emmeline was the type of girl who in a first meeting situation she was pretty shy, actually painfully shy, and the trio had taken advantage of her minimal blushing with their sarcastic flirtatious comments, Sirius Black mostly, to point the finger.  
But he soon realized that the little shy new girl got used to the people she was surrounded by and either had a very kind and odd nature or a quick tongued blatant one. Ever since then she had to put up with Sirius's and his cronies' foolish and immature behavior and he had to endure the wrath of her tongue and scowl in her eye.

Emmeline was a fairly pretty girl, and when she wasn't on one of her rants it could really be noticed. She had light brown hair that fell softly to the bottom of her shoulder blades, pale green eyes and creamy white porcelain skin. She was very petite and everyone in her year towered over her, but she made up for that with her talent and quick tongue. Unlike Lilly Emmeline wasn't good at Potions and Charms, she scored fairly well in them but she exceeded in Transfiguration and Herbology, beating pretty much everyone in the class on a very daily basis.

Tonight Emmeline noticed the absence of the third of the trio, Remus Lupin. He had been looking off for days, he was the more sensible and quiet one, but always in for a run around at night with the others, which she boldly frowned upon. Sure, she had her share of mischief, but she picked her times, which was one in a blue moon, whereas theirs was every second night if they could handle it. She also noticed that Sirius seemed to be sorely missing him.

Emmeline was a very kind person; she was a secret keeper of her own kind, of the school type kind, without magic. She could keep her mouth shut for anything she didn't think was necessary to tell, and for that she was a very valued friend.

Soon the feast flourished and Emmeline let out an exasperated sigh and she heard Lily do the same.  
'Honestly, I am really grateful that we get fed at all here but why do they have to put the vegetarian meal in the middle of the table where they know full well it won't get eaten there' Lily muttered  
Emmeline nodded in agreement  
'I'll get it'  
Emmeline made her way down the table with the two plates in her hands. She let out another sigh as she saw that the platter was directly in front of Sirius Black. What. A. Coincidence.

'Hello Black' she muttered leaning in between him and James Potter to serve herself and Lily's food onto their plates. 'I see you are sorely missing Remus, can you hold this please?' she said politely to Peter Pettigrew as she handed him Lily's plate so she had a hand free to serve her own food.  
She gave them all a polite little smirk, rewarding Peter with a gratifying smile as she retrieved Lily's plate and set off happily back to her seat at the end of the table where Lily was waiting.

'There Lily, I noticed that Remus was missing again. You keep on saying that Sev says he is a werewolf? I couldn't believe it'

**Finally tearing himself away from his self-pitying thoughts or sympathetic thoughts about Moony, he looked down at the table. Silently surprised to find food there. For once he hadn't been the first one to the plates, loading his plate up with so much food that it threatened to collapse. Of course, he'd do the same right now. He was famished. Not that that was news to anyone…it'd be the end of the world before Sirius Black wasn't hungry all the time. And he was hungry all the time. It was a blessing that he inherited the best part of the Black genes…impossibly fast metabolisms. Which was the reason why he and his family members could eat so much and still be skinny. Else he'd probably look like Crabbe and Goyle…or like his good friend Peter. Grabbing everything that was in reach, he piled his plate full, ignoring the amusing looks cast to him by James and Peter. Or the sniggering from a couple of his other housemates. And he was, as always, oblivious to the longing looks girls were throwing him.**

Not that he was entirely oblivious to the fact that he was rated the hottest boy in Hogwarts, James in second. He knew that fact perfectly well…he also knew that by just winking at a girl, she'd instantly swoon at his feet. And who could blame them really. He was gorgeous by all means. With his striking black hair that fell gracefully into face, soft and shiny. His eyes were a stormy grey, always sparkling with mischievousness or mysteriousness, and on the rare days…dark gloom that was sure to alert everyone that he wasn't to be messed with, and that he was in one of his depressive moments. His skin was pale, and his stature tall and muscular but lean. He looked like the pureblood family he belonged to. Almost identical to his father, he could strike fear if he wanted, and demand respect by just acting a certain way.

Of course, Sirius didn't act like that unless he was trying to get his way. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, he had acted like the rich, stuck up pureblood his family wanted him to be. Back then he had wanted his family to finally be proud of him…to love him. Of course, that was destroyed when he got into Gryffindor. And so he had shed his aristocratic air and instead become himself. Which had pleased the Gryffindors, who had at first been deeply off at having a Black with them. Now a days, you mostly saw him looking relaxed, carefree, laughing at some joke he made or his friends made. Or you saw him looking innocently mischievous, like a playful puppy who tried to look cute but only looked guilty.

Swallowing some kidney pie, his nose picked up the scent of someone very familiar. He gave a hidden smirk and looked up as the girl the scent belonged to, leaned across him. Giving him more time to breath in the elegant and pleasing aroma she radiated. Emmeline Vance. Someone he had watched ever since she came back to Hogwarts with curves, looking prettier than ever. Of course, he had known her quite well before. Having teased her endlessly and flirted with her only because she was a very shy girl. Who blushed if you said hello. But after third year, she had grown and now, if he made a comment…he got a sarcastic, sharp insult back at him. It was great. And it made him want her even more…in the sense that Lily saying she hated James made James love her even more.

"Hello Vance…looking as lovely as always I see." he said, giving her a wink. Causing a couple girls down from him to glare at Emmeline with jealousy. Of course, he didn't see that…having eyes only for the girl in front of him. After taking her plate back from Peter and giving him a polite smirk, Emmeline left. Sirius' eyes on her the entire way.

"You know Padfoot…I have an inkling that your having a real crush on this girl" James sounded amused and Sirius snapped his eyes to his best friend. Scowling.

"I do NOT have a real crush on her. Sirius Black only has flings." he said, frowning as he stuffed some more kidney pie into his mouth. Glaring at James as he mouthed 'ya right' to Peter.

Sirius looked at Emmeline and shook his head. He didn't have a 'crush' on her. Sirius only went out with a girl for a week at the most, and then went off to another. It was what he did. Everyone knew that…he was a playboy. Not one for commitment, and someone who was usually just looking for snogs or more if the girl was like that. Which some of them were. Of course, Sirius respected the fact that Emmeline was beautiful with a brilliant mind and kind interior…but he couldn't be looking for more than a quick make out session with her.

That was ludicrous.

When Emmeline had settled and eaten her satisfyingly vegetarian meal Lily gave her a smile.

'What?'

'He was looking at your butt again'

Emmeline shook her head in annoyance, but then laughed, the stupid git surely he had something better to look at, knowing that Lily would ask why, and certainly she did.

'Hey Lily, I know you're not going to be fully happy with my idea because you're not like that but I am going to say it anyway, because I am' She let a mischievous glint in her eye sparkle at the brightest and looked down the table at Sirius and then looked quickly back at Lily once she knew he had caught his eye.

'I bet I could make him stare all the way out of the great hall after dinner'

'You have already made him stare when you walked all the way down here' Lily said giving her that I-know-something-you don't-know tone that Emmeline had grown so used to.

'No I didn't!' Emmeline protested in confusion.

'You did too, you can do it without trying, and he does it all the time Em' Emmeline let a scowl puncture her smile, he thought he was one of those people who could stare at a girls butt just because he was popular.

'Stupid git' she muttered casting the scowl down the table at him, making sure he had received it, then she looked back down at the table, where the plates had vanished and the desert bowls were appearing.

She didn't know why but suddenly that little piece of information penetrated her good mood, it was as if it was a full balloon and Lily had just stuck a needle in it and it had deflated as quickly as it had popped, like hearing that some guy, not to mention extremely popular and lusted over, was looking at her in a way that which most girls would kill for was despicable and disgusting.. "He's such an idiot." She thought to herself "He thinks he is so cool"

After desert, which she didn't eat much of, she set her way back to the common room with the others, like Lily, they held their heads high, ignoring two different people for the same reason. 'Boys' Emmeline muttered as she passed, holding her head high, being careful not to catch any of the threesomes eyes..

Emmeline's mood at the moment seemed to change a lot. One minute she would be her happy playful self, the next she would be fierce like when she's angry and the next she would turn back into that little painfully shy girl who blushed at hello. She just hoped one of her mood changes wouldn't happen when she was around him, not when she became shy again; he seemed to love it way to much for her comfort.

When she got back into the common room and after she had had a shower, brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail, changed into a light green tracksuit that complemented her eyes well and removed the little make up she wore she slowly made her way to the couch, curling up in the cute way that she did like always and pulled out a novel. She had become deeply involved in it when she felt a thud and the end of the couch sagged downwards at the person's weight.

'Yes?' She asked half distractedly, not paying attention to whom it was she was talking to, nor even bothering to look up from her book.


	2. Learning from Mistakes

"**Padfoot….Padfoot…" a pause. "PADFOOT!"**

Sirius jumped and tore his eyes hastily away from Emmeline, who was talking to Lily. Instead he looked at James with an irritated look, his eyebrow raised in a questioning way. What the bloody did James want anyways? He had been having a nice time eating and looking at Emmeline, guessing on how good a kisser she was. Of course, by studying the way she ate, talked, frowned and smiled…he could already tell that she'd be around a nine…a nine and a half. But now, he wasn't entirely sure since James had rudely interrupted his little daydream moment there. James merely gave him a smile and smirk at the same time, making him look conivingly evil.

"You so like her…who knew little shy Emme would be the one to tame Sirius Black?" he said, beaming smugly. Sirius scowled at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Peter laughed and then faked tearing up, wiping an imaginary one off his slightly chubby cheek. "Our little paddy foot is growing up." he mock simpered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh hardy har har…you gits." he said, flicking them both on the head. "And Emmeline hasn't even come close to taming me. That's impossible." he implored sternly, waving his fork threateningly in James' face, stopping him from once again mouthing 'yea right' to Peter.

Shoveling some more food in his mouth, he turned around and again looked at Emmeline. Just to see her looking at him, her eyes bright with a mischievous glimmer that made him slightly uneasy. He furrowed his brows, swallowing the food and watching her even more closely. Lily whispered something to her, and it must have been something bad. Because the next second, Emmeline swiveled around and scowled at him. He leaned back, raising both eyebrows, silently asking why he had deserved that. He hadn't even said anything to her yet. Except that she looked lovely.

"Girls" he muttered, scoffing before sulkingly staring at his plate. Not seeing the amused looks shared between James and Peter, just before James started staring intensely at Lily again.

The food disappeared, replaced with the dessert. And almost instantly, he and James jumped across the table, snatching up the tarts as quickly as possible. And wrestling with it to get more of it. It was childish and immature, but it was their favorite dessert. Plus, they could get away with it and still look manly. Kind of anyways. Sirius got the last one, which made him have more, and he whooped, patting his sullen friends back. This was the first year he had gotten the last one. Usually James did, seeing as he had faster reflexes. Popping one in his mouth, he gave James a big grin, who replied by smacking Sirius in the back of the head.

Choking, he fought to regain himself, and did so with the help of Peter, who was slamming his meaty fist against his back. Gasping, he thanked Peter and went back to eating. All the while coming up with ways to prank James for trying to kill him.

Dinner was over, and Sirius stood up with his two friends, heading out of the Great Hall. Stuffed with food, he was sleepy and kept blinking, occasionally yawning as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower. Reaching it in a few minutes. He walked in and went straight up to his room to get dressed in pajamas. Taking a shower, dressing in black and red flannel pants and a white shirt that was taught against his chest, he walked down into the common room. He was tired and ready to drop down and fall asleep, but he was determined to stay up for Remus. Just like James and Peter. They always did whenever they couldn't go with him on full moon days.

Throwing himself into the couch, he leaned back and sighed. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

_**Yes?**_****

He was slightly startled and turned, just to see Emmeline reading. He stared at her for a while, and then smiled a slow and lazy smile. "What book are you reading?" he asked, half interested and half not. He never really cared for books. That was Moony's thing.

Emmeline looked up, startled to see the man she detested looking, no, staring at her.  
'A book about something that will not interest you in the least' She muttered looking up at him, but then straight back down at her book, although her eyes did not flit at a speedy pace across the page as they had done beforehand, as a matter of fact, they didn't move at all.

She breathed in slowly, blinking her eyes, which were both green and brown in one eye and blue in the other, slowly before again attempting to read her novel.

After a small while she took in a deep breath.  
'Great, now I cant read' she said with an air of annoyance but didn't bother to move.

She curled her legs into her tight, her grandmother had always said she was like a fairy, the way she danced about, with her dainty figure, to this day she still said such things, as did Emmeline behaving in the same manner.

She looked directly out the window, her hair flicking around to hit her in the eye.  
'Ouch!' Emmeline said quite loudly, putting her cold hands to her eye to sooth the stinging. She continued to look out the window, even though she heard a small trickle of laughter. Soon she became absorbed into a daydream, a very noisy daydream.

She was little again. Dancing delicately in the front yard at Blossom Bay, on the edge of London. She sung a fair bit back then, for she hadn't a care in the world, apart from the little dark haired boy who stared at her through the hedge with the deepest interest. Soon enough Emmeline found herself singing along with her daydream, oblivious to the fact that she was singing out loud in her sweet melodious voice.

She awoke with a snap and dared not look around. Even though Emmeline had been in the choir for sometime when she was younger, she never much liked singing on her own. A beautiful voice she had but when it came to her talent she would rather not be in the spotlight, the centre of attention. She was completely content with sharing.

Slowly she lowered her eyes back to her book, and she found herself absorbed in it as she had been earlier.

Her eyes flitted with energy for sometime across the pages, but soon she found them drooping, and it hurt a small bit, like it took energy to keep them open. Soon enough she was breathing light breaths, her mouth closed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

A strand of hair fell out of her ponytail and onto her face, where it stayed still, falling in between her eyelashes and to the side of her eye.

There was someone walking towards her, with a grin plastered on their face, they were walking as if they had something to be proud of, and gave her a heart wave.

'Hey Ems, looking particularly cute today, not that you never do of course'

They reached out and touched her cheek, except she didn't feel it, she didn't feel anything. It was a grey greenish color all around. The person whom was speaking looked vaguely familiar except for the fact that they were all in shadow, she could make out no details.

They spoke again.

'God, I didn't know that Emmeline was do dam . . .' But she cut out the rest, she had other things on her mind. That voice was familiar, but it didn't sound as if they were talking to her, she felt embarrassed and annoyed, she could hear them, it wasn't as if she was not there. But it wasn't like it was coming out of the shadowed person, it was someone near her, very near her, but she dared not open her eyes.

**Sirius' eyebrows shot up when she told him he wouldn't be interested in the book. But he was smiling, though slightly offended. Sure, he didn't really read…but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy some books. He was a pureblood, which meant he was cultured. He liked quite a few books and authors, he just didn't read that much. Seeing as he was always busy with either pranks, the full moon girls or quid ditch. And sometimes homework if Remus pushed him enough. Reading just couldn't fit into his already packed schedule. He watched her silently, amused since she wasn't reading anymore. Did he make her nervous? Oh he sorely hoped so. His favorite side of her was the nervous, shy side. He didn't know why…just that she looked so innocent and lost. As if she needed a hero.**

And everyone knew Sirius was all for dramatics.

His chuckle at her annoyance at being not able to read anymore echoed throughout the almost empty common room. Deep and throaty as he leaned against the armchair and smirked at her. Emmeline curled her legs up against her more, and Sirius was struck with how much like a fairy she looked. A bigger one of course. And he marveled at how pretty she looked as the light from the fire lit up her brown green and brown blue eyes. That were still filled with irritation and annoyance, most likely at him.

Though the innocent and fantasy like image was ruined when she did something to, probably poked, her eye. Slapping a quick hand over it and announcing quite loudly that it did, indeed, hurt. A trickle of amused laughter bubbled out of his mouth, his eyes dancing merrily. He knew it wasn't nice to laugh at someone else's pain, but she just looked so…cute? Yes, with the way her hand was over her eye still…her mouth in a slight frown, her eyes far away looking as she daydreamed.

Sirius hoped she was daydreaming of him and her together in his bed or someplace just as comfortable.

His own daydream that had started at the thought above, stopped when he heard light singing. Looking around for the source, not happy that his good daydream had been destroyed, he stopped on Emmeline. Who still looked like she was daydreaming, and singing along to something. Her voice was melodic, almost honey like and he soon fell into a light trance listening to her. And when she stopped, he almost shouted at her to keep going. He liked the sound of her voice, it was relaxing.

Once again, she was absorbed into her book, and Sirius looked away finally. Instead watching as James and Lily had a whispered fight. Well, Lily having a whispered fight with James, who was most likely whispering compliments and ways to ask her out in between each of her breaths. He smiled fondly at his messy haired friend who was still so naïve when it came to wooing girls.

He soon found his eyes slowly drooping, though he slapped his cheek softly to keep himself up. He didn't want to fall asleep and miss visiting Remus in the hospital wing. He knew his friend liked company right after the nights events. Especially when they couldn't make it and keep him company _**during**_** the event. The common room kept emptying until it was only him, James (Lily had stormed off earlier), Peter and Emmeline were left.**

_**Hey Ems, looking particularly cute today, not that you never do of course.**_****

Oh, and McCormac…

Who was a wannabe playboy who got on most guys nerves. Including Sirius', he was a **** to most people except a girl he thought was a good find. He was worse than Sirius when it came to flings. Sirius snapped his eyes over to McCormac and eyed him distastefully as he started walking towards Emmeline, giving her a cheerful grin that Sirius wanted to slap off.

It was obvious that Emmeline was dozing lightly, and couldn't' make herself move to stop the git from touching her cheek. Sirius shifted, feeling jealousy stir within him. Though most of it was anger that he'd touch her when she was tired and appeared unable to move. McCormac turned to Sirius and gave him a leering grin that made Sirius nervous.

"God, I didn't know Emmeline was so dam.n sexy…you think she's a virgin?" He paused only for a second, and seemed to take Sirius' glare and silence for a yes. "Well, not when I'm done with her." he then licked his lips and went to sit down by her. Probably to 'make his move'. Sirius stopped him though, by shooting his leg out straight, his foot an inch away from Emmeline's hip. Though Sirius wasn't looking at that, instead glaring at McCormac.

"You're a git McCormac. Can't you tell she's sleeping? Or do you like the motionless ones that you can take advantage of? You do know that that's close to rape…sicko" he ground out, his once glittering eyes dull and harsh. His face transforming into one that looked uncannily like his fathers, aristocratic and dangerous. "Now, I suggest you go away before I turn you from a Bob into a Betty." he finished, giving a nervous McCormac a fake, bright smile.

Turning to Emmeline, he gently shook her until her eyes opened. "Oi, you fell asleep. Now, I know for a fact that the beds are way more comfortable than this couch…so I suggest you go on up there." he said softly, shrugging. Hoping she did…he was sorely glad that no guy could get up to the girls dormitory for once.

Stupid McCormac.

Emmeline awoke jauntily as someone shook her almost violently. Her eyes snapped open to see Sirius's face somewhat very close to hers, where he was warning her about some nonsense about going to bed.

'Arrugh! Merlins Pants Black! Just let me let me sleep!'. Then she stomped off in a jaunty fashion, shooting a dark look at Sirius over her shoulder, towards the girls dormitory.

She soon reached her bed and crawled onto it, although she didn't wish to admit it, Sirius had greatly helped her. McCormac had, yet again, tried to woo her with pathetic attempts at which could hardly be called wooing. The last time he had caught her off guard and threatened violently that if she didn't help him out, in his odd and very disturbing way, he would spread rumors to horrible to even be thought of. She had heard and felt the squabbling even with her eyes closed and couldn't help but feel very grateful for what Sirius had done for her.

As she fell asleep a plan formed in her head, full and cunning.

The morning approached and finally the gorgeous sun streamed upon Emmeline's sleep deprived face, making her that shy and quiet girl she once was, but also determined to see to the plan, at which she had awoken with formed fully in her mind.

Slowly getting up, far earlier than the rest of the girls for she was an early bird, she moved down into the common room dozily making her way to the girls bathroom just down the corridor for a shower. After her very refreshing morning routine Emmeline looked around the bathroom for her robes, but seeing as she had a busy and dozy mind this morning, there were none. Instead they were neatly folded beside her bed laden with her wand just down the corridor.

As coolly as she could do, dressed only in a towel which just reached the bottom of her thighs, she made her way down the corridor, face bright with morning freshness and hair shining, with the welcoming fruity scent of conditioner, swaying and dripping down by the bottom of her shoulder blades. As she entered the common room, with appalled looks from the fat lady, she made sure she did not make any eye contact what-so-ever she slowly and surely, because falling would be an utter disaster, made her way past a small group of Gryffindor boys up the girls dormitory. Closing the door she let out a loud groan as she awaited the deep rose in the apples of her cheeks to die down.

After getting over the shock of her already overwhelming morning she pulled out a small emerald green book with bronze latch and locket, it was time to get to business. She ran a small porcelain hand over a bronze plate embossed with 'Emmeline's Diary' and then flicked the book open to the nearest page where she grabbed up a quill and began to write in a neat and tidy scrawl.

_"Funny it seems, to think of someone whom you only dislike. To know there is a reason for all drama that is involved. How unfamiliar the feeling is to find that the one you can only hate has done something you can benefit from. It seems hard to be certain weather they did it for you or for themselves, it all seems to unfamiliar, so dark, so B.L.A.C.K."_

Slowly she moved off into the common room, where Sirius and his cronies were seated, weather or not they had seen her unintended performance earlier Emmeline did not know. Naturally, with almost perfect act, Emmeline moved over to where Sirius was seated, she gave him a dark scowl and opened her mouth to insult him but then purposely she saw her book lying where she had left it. With a perfect imitation of being distracted she put down her diary and picked up her book, after a quick fake search through the front of the book she ran upstairs to the girls dormitory pretending she had remembered something.

Emmeline stayed in the girls dormitory for a long while, prefecting her trunk, bed and belongings, giving Sirius plenty amount of time to read through her entire diary before she moved off to break.


	3. Pushing all the wrong buttons

**Sirius scowled as he watched the retreating back of Emmeline, her hair which was almost distractingly shiny swaying back and forth, brushing her shoulders. He was irritated obviously. At both McCormac and now Emmeline. He had **_**helped**_** her and all she did was snap at him, as if this was HIS fault. Bloody …girls were so confusing. There was a no win-win with them. Well, at least the smart girls were confusing. Like Lily and Emme. James **_**adored**_** Evans to death, she kept him up at night…made him a wreck. Especially after she insulted him or hexed him, at the time he'd merely shrug and move on as if it didn't hurt him. But it did…and though Sirius could semi see why Lily did what she did, and knew her to be generally a very kind person, part of him also disliked her. For hurting his mate, for making him feel as if he'd never be good enough. For making James, who was always so fun and happy, into a huge ball of sulky worthlessness.**

Giving a soft humph, he threw his back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms, almost pouting. Soon enough, James and Peter sat by him. He didn't know whether they saw what just happened, and he hoped they didn't. He didn't want to be teased again, and though he didn't mind his mates teasing him…he wasn't feeling up to it right now. For one, he was offended and two, he was bloody tired. Not that he'd tell that to Remus, it'd hurt his friend. And Sirius really did want to see Moony, it was just going to take a toll on him tomorrow.

"I reckon it's safe to go to the Hospital wing now. The full moon's gone down." James' voice penetrated Sirius' thoughts half an hour later, in which they all stood as one and gathered under James' invisibility cloak and disappeared from view.

They reached the hospital wing and took it off, walking up to Remus' bed where the young werewolf was awake. He looked worse for wear, with scratches lining both his cheeks, down his neck. And underneath the blanket, they knew there'd be more scars. Nonetheless, Remus gave a weak grin, his usual honey brown eyes now light amber which glowed softly. They'd stay like that for another day.

"Hey mate" Sirius said, grinning, though he was mentally wincing at the state he was in. It must hurt like . "You all right?" Remus nodded as reply, though the way his small body shook and the slight pain in his eyes belied his words.

They stayed the rest of the night, keeping Moony company and only went away when their friend finally fell asleep and it was dawn.

------

Sirius yawned, leaning back in his chair that was only on two legs. His hair falling in his eyes that were droopy, giving him the appearance of being high. James and Peter were the same, if not worse. Every couple of seconds, Peter would fall asleep, only to be awakened when James would swipe Peter's elbow, causing their friends head to slam on the table. It was for amusement purposes, something to keep them all awake. Though Sirius was sure Remus would reprimand them later on for causing their friend a head ache.

In mid yawn, the portrait opened, revealing an almost naked Emmeline. Her hair wet, body slightly glistening, with a towel wrapped around her slim figure. He vaguely noticed James sputtering and falling out of his chair, or Peter's eyes snapping open and his mouth falling agape. Like most other boys who were awake right now. Sirius' stormy grey eyes watched her progress, and he smirked as he noticed her cheeks slightly flushing. Which just made the image of her wet and in a towel more…arousing. She disappeared and Sirius turned around, pushing Peter's jaw up and chuckling at James.

Well, at least they weren't tired anymore.

Softly smiling, and trying to keep his mind from undressing the left over image of Emme, he tried to start a conversation. Though that wasn't happening, not with the way Peter's eyes were drooping again and James was staring off into space. Most likely daydreaming of _**Lily**_** in nothing more than a towel. Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair again, drumming his fingertips on the table. For once wanting school to start sooner so he wouldn't' be bored. He didn't have to wait that long for something interesting to happen though, for Emmeline came back down with a book. Which she left after grabbing the novel she had been reading last night. Curious, Sirius stood and picked it up, running his fingers over it as he turned it over.**

It looked like a diary.

Instantly, he opened it. But paused, frowning. And a voice like Remmie's popped into his head. _**That's invasion of privacy Padfoot. Put that down this instant!**_** Though the reprimanding voice was drowned out by his own. Which was telling him to open it. Choosing to listen to the second one, though he felt guilty, he went to her last entry. Promising himself he'd only read this one and that'd be it.**

_**Funny it seems, to think of someone whom you only dislike. To know there is a reason for all drama that is involved. How unfamiliar the feeling is to find that the one you can only hate has done something you can benefit from. It seems hard to be certain weather they did it for you or for themselves, it all seems to unfamiliar, so dark, so B.L.A.C.K.**_****

His eyebrows shot up when he read the last word, BLACK. Could she be talking about him? He answered himself by nodding and his lips twitched a bit in amusement. So she wrote about him. It wasn't a, I love him, way…but at least she did. And it sounded as if she was thankful for what he did last night. Which made him feel a little better. Though, she obviously thought he did it for his own benefit. Which, why slightly true, wasn't all of it. He did it for both of them. Closing the diary, he set it down where she had left it and went back to his seat, knowing they had better get to breakfast. Remus wouldn't' be in classes today, which sucked since he, James and Peter would have to take notes now. And good ones at that, Remus would be relying on them to give him accurate notes so he could pass.

"Come on guys" he said, waking them up from either sleep or a daydream. And they all, like last night, stood as one and walked out towards the Great Hall as one.

Emmeline was at the table eating breakfast when Sirius, James and Peter walked in. She had almost already forgotten the fact that she had left her diary and looked up at them with a small shy look; she was still in shock from this morning's episode. She stopped looking at them when they got to the table, focusing her attention on her fruit salad.

It was unusual, this morning there was no Lily do distract her attention from the trio, so in saying that she had to work hard to not find her gaze wandering to their direction. For some reason Emmeline wasn't sitting at the end of the table like she usually did with Lily, which made it harder to focus her attention on her fruit salad rather than the happenings around the trio which were a small distance away from her which made her within speaking terms.

Finally she sought out an attention distraction as McGonagall made her way down the table handing out timetables. After graciously thanking McGonagall for hers, Emmeline looked down at it. Herbology, first period on a Monday. Great, an excellent way to start the week. After smiling happily at her timetable Emmeline felt a touch on her shoulder, turning slowly she was only relieved to see the bright and cheerful face of Lily. As Lily took a seat next to her, only just starting on her breakfast Emmeline's mind didn't waver once on the question lingering on where Lily had been. It was Lily's business, not Emmeline's.

'You will never guess what happened to me this morning' Emmeline muttered quietly as her cheeks flushed another light shade of rose as she turned to her friend.

After indulging Lily in a full explanation of her trip to the bathroom and back Lily was in fits of laughter, carefully picking moments to chance a glance at the trio over her shoulder and laugh heartily.

'Yes, sure, and I bet you'd be laughing just as happily if it'd happened to _you!_' Emmeline said with a grin, her eyes dancing merrily as she gazed over Lily's shoulder.

Lily laughed again and Emmeline's mind tracked back.  
'I think one of them actually fell of their chair' Emmeline laughed, covering her mouth and they both fell into fits of silent laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the bell chimed out through the castle and Lily and Emmeline raised to head off to Herbology with a much happier note than what they had started off with.  
As Emmeline passed the Gryffindor boys a few of them catcalled and wolf whistled, some of the voices very familiar, and Emmeline's cheeks were highlighted pink once more, with Lily side glancing and giggling all the while.

'Surely Emmeline, they will forget about it' Lily finally stated touching Emmeline's at the greenhouses after Emmeline had put on a show of pouting. 'They will, honestly'

'Good morning miss Vance, Evans, class' Professor Sprout said as the rest of the class gathered around 'Today we will be juicing Gillyweed' She said indicating to large troths lining the right length of the greenhouse. In the middle of the room there were twelve large tables and on each end of them big instruments with a gaping hole in one end, a small hole in the other with a large glass troth underneath and another large hole in the side with enormous weaved baskets hanging below.

'You must get into groups of five' Sprout stated 'There will be five jobs for each member of the group. The first member must deliver the Gillyweed to the juicers. Pettigrew, table five, by the troths.' She said indicating to the fifth table. 'the second must put the gillyweed into the juicer, Black, but the juicer, table five.' She said indicating for Sirius to stand by Peter at table five. 'The third must turn the handle to juice the gillyweed, hmm, Vance! At the juicer table five' Professor Sprout was speaking loud enough to hear who else was to join their group as she stood by Sirius and Peter at table five.  
'The fourth must ladle the juiced gillyweed onto the table to be sorted, Potter, join them at table five at the table please' and James wandered to the grinning.  
'And the fifth person must sort the gillyweed, the darker at one end the lighter at the other, Evans, join them too at the table five'

As Lily wandered over Emmeline cast a look at the group, well, this was going to be fun.

Halfway through the juicing process Emmeline's arm was tired from turning, she unregrettedly allowed herself a break, pausing the whole groups process. She laughed aloud and turned to Sirius who was dripping wet with soaking Gillyweed in his arms reading to put into the juicer. She laughed and playfully splashed the Gillyweed, knowing full well it would ride up into his hair. She let out a giggle chancing a glance at Lily who was deep in a discussion with James who were both seated at the table, James using his wand to magic the basket of Gillyweed onto the table to be sorted by Lily.

**Yawning, Sirius took his time table from McGonagall and compared it with his friends. He groaned when he saw that, once again, he had almost all classes except transfiguration, with the Slytherins. Which would mean he'd have to sit there in potions while Snivellus acted all smart arsey. If that was even a word. He sighed and put it down, glad to have most of his classes with James. Both of them wanted to become aurors, so they could fight against this Voldemort freak. He knew that a war was about to break out, and he wanted to be in the middle of it. Fighting against those who were doing wrong.**

He rubbed his eyes and poured himself a mug of coffee, usually he didn't touch the stuff. But today he needed the caffeine, maybe it'd wake him up. He didn't want detention on the first day for falling asleep in class. Taking a big gulp and ignoring how it scolded his throat when it went down, he put it down and started ladling himself some food. A little less than he usually had, seeing as he was about to fall unconscious or start snoring. Spearing a sausage, he bit it drowsily and lazily, resting his cheek on one of the palms of his hand, staring at nothing and zoning out.

Only the loud SMACK! Of Peter's head hitting the table and his snores, woke him up from staring out into space. And he kicked Peter's shin to wake him up. If he couldn't sleep, then no one could. He gave Peter an innocent grin and then looked around. Trying to find something to keep him interested long enough so he didn't fall asleep with his head in his porridge. His eyes fell on Lily and Emme, and he once again thought about the diary passage he had read. He watched as they talked, occasionally sending him and James looks. He wished he could tell what they were thinking. Definitely when Emme's cheeks flushed a pretty pink and Lily burst out laughing. He heard the familiar sigh of James and rolled his eyes upwards at the sunny sky of the Great Hall.

"I love it when she laughs…she's so-" James started, though couldn't finish his sentence because Sirius interrupted him.

"Beautiful, intelligent, amazing, otherworldly and an angel sent down from the Heavens to torture you sweetly." he said in monotone, though he was smirking at James who was alternating between sending Sirius annoyed glances, and making googly eyes at Lily. "I know I know, but I really don't want to hear that about Evans. She probably does though." he said, making James stutter something and go back to eating.

God his friend was hopeless.

The bell rang and he got up, pulling James and Peter up with him. "Accidentally" choking James on their way out. As Emmeline passed, a few of the other Gryffindor boys cat called or whistled at her. Making Sirius let go of his friends and scowl darkly at them. Which James noticed right away and gave him a smug smile. Sirius gave an irritated growl and rolled his eyes. The only reason why he wanted to rip all their limbs off one by one for making googly eyes at Emme, was because he wanted her first. Nothing else…

Walking into the Greenhouses, he stood, arms crossed and the picture of laid back, waiting for his instructions. He didn't hate Herbology, but it wasn't' his favorite subject. That was reserved for transfiguration. Looking up at where he and whatever group he was in had to go, he headed that way. He grinned at Peter as they were both sent to the same table, glad to have his friend in his group. Definitley since Peter's best subject was Herbology, he was quite apt when it came to plants. Had the whole 'green thumb' thing going on. His grin turned into a smirk when Emmeline was sent to their group. Inside he was doing a jig, mentally cheering as she walked over.

Soon, Potter and Evans joined their group. And Sirius couldn't have been more pleased. Not only did he have both of his friends, but he had Emme and Lily…maybe James and Lily wouldn't fight this time. It would sure be a first. A miracle! Snicks.

They were doing quite well, until he saw Emmeline stop working. Which put a pause on everything, ending up with him being soaked head to toe in…Gillyweed and water. He made a face and groaned, glaring at James who cracked up in the middle of talking, civilly amazingly, to Lily. Lily then started laughing, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. Which was a mistake, the taste of Gillyweed was disgusting. He started sputtering and trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Ugh, get this off or I'll hex you into a bug" he said, narrowing his eyes at James. Who fell off his chair for the second time that day.

Emmeline splashed him again, making the Gillyweed crawl up his hair, and making him shriek. Manly of course. Cough cough. Not his hair! He shook it all off like a dog would water, and was breathing heavily by the time it was all off, his clothes wet and rumbled, his hair sticking everywhere. He looked quite the sight, though it didn't take away from his unattractiveness at all. NO, in fact, as he recovered and started pouting, the girls from another group instantly came over and started attending to him, fixing his hair and 'awwing' him.

As practically every girl in the green houses swarmed over to Sirius and started crooning over to him Emmeline went and stood over by Peter, with a small side smirk on her face, and watched them.

'You'll never catch me alive doing that' she muttered to Peter giving him a grin as he looked very envious.

'So, how your Herbology essays going, are you still getting stuck on some of the names?' she asked Peter, turning from the mad mass that Sirius was surrounded by.

Peter shook his head, shocked that she was even talking to him.  
'That's good' Emmeline replied as she took some of the Gillyweed and placed it where it was supposed to be and started turning the handle with her wand, her hand on her hip, the other, which was holding her wand, slowly rotating as she turned it to turn the handle, staring dreamily at the slowly thinning mass.

As Sirius's head poked over the few remaining girls Emmeline raised her eyebrow and turned to watch James and Lily who were back into their conversation. Turning the handle, concentration barely on it, she looked out through the glass green house doors and watched a few birds flying out of the forest. Slowly she started humming to herself, not really caring who heard, she had walked through the common room almost naked this morning, she didn't think that anyone was going to care if she hummed a while.

Finally the class ended and Emmeline had succeeded in filling the troth, splashing what was now Gillyjuice down herself and surprising almost everyone as she walked out of the greenhouse forgetting that she had tied her hair in a knot at the top of her head and only remembering when she had got up the stairs to the castle.

'Oh never mind' she said to Lily as she pulled it down and a few guys who had wolf whistled at her this morning let out a burst of laughter and began whistling once more. 'They'll forget it soon enough' she added as Lily almost rounded on them, causing them to laugh harder and run down the steps to the greenhouses.

'We have Potions with the Slytherin's next' Lily reminded her as she almost walked past the dungeons. 'Oh, right' Emmeline replied with a dashing smile and gracefully turned into the horrid area of the school making Lily laugh.

'Is Sev still in the hospital wing?' Emmeline asked on a more serious note.  
Lily cast a scowl. 'Yes, he's fine' she replied.

'That's good' Emmeline soothed, changing the subject.

They entered Professor Slughorn's class first and he greeted them with his usual rant about how they were his favorite.

'Girls girls, now take a seat' He cooed as they took a seat in the front row.  
Today there was a lot of writing and Emmeline jumped slightly as a note hit her in the shoulder and landed on her parchment, luckily not smudging her nice neat ink.

She scowled and opened it, it read:

I saw your little show this morning. Surely you'll leave the bathroom with clothes next time, you seem to attract enough attention as it is, for one thing I already know half the girls at school are jealous.'

Emmeline frowned, what a waste of parchment. She scanned the room, she didn't know who had sent it, and they didn't leave a signature or anything.

She screwed up the paper and gave it to Lily who read it and shrugged, showing it was nothing to worry about. Emmeline took the paper back and put it in her bag, honestly, she wasn't to think about it too much. Slowly she picked up her quill and continued writing until the end of class.


	4. Expecting the unexpected

**Sirius had to admit, he loved being him. Not only did he have to barely work to pass school with flying colors and be the top of his classes, but he was good looking, powerful, and had amazing friends. Not to mention he could turn into a dog any time he wanted. Even though he was tainted with Black blood, he was grateful to have inherited his family's attractive looks and intellectual mind. Even if he was rather lazy when it came to homework. Only because most of it bored him, and he could always ask Remus to help him. A.k.a copy from him. As another girl kissed him on the lips, (he had told them he had a booboo on it), he grinned widely and finally told them he was all better. Thanking them each by kissing her on the cheek. They left, all wearing sappy and love struck expressions, and Sirius turned around, wiping his hands together.**

"Well, my job here is done." he said, playfully prancing over to his group, that smug grin still stuck on his face.

Lily turned around and gave him a look that was torn between amusement and disapproving glare. He raised an eyebrow at her 'your so insufferable' look, and stuck his tongue out. Making her roll her eyes and turn around to have an "intelligent" conversation with James. Pfft. Intellegent his arse. Though he gave James a thumbs up when James faced him with a silly, sappy, and lovestruck grin that the girls he had just kissed wore.

Gah, James really was like a girl sometimes. But…he guessed that was why Lily was perfect for him. After all, the attractive red head could be a cold hearted biatch sometimes as well.

Snicks.

Class ended and he fell back to walk with James, Remus, and Peter. All who started teasing him about what happened in there. Though also giving him pats on the back for still having the charm and power to make normally very smart girls become 'all of a flutter' and faint at his feet. The only girls he couldn't' do that to were Emmeline, Hestia, Dorcas and Lily. And that was only because most of them had started hating him in first year after he pulled all their pigtails, and spelled them to stick to the giant squid all day. It was quite funny to watch them squirm and yell at him while he watched from the edge of the lake. It was even funnier to see Snivellus jump in the water and try to make the Giant Squid release Lily, almost getting himself stuck in the process as well.

Looking up ahead, he noticed that Emmeline was taking her hair out of her bun, and watched as the blonde tresses fell to her shoulders all wavey like. He wondered, briefly, what it would feel like to run his fingers through them, and instantly shook his head. He frowned and sighed, stupid Emme and the feelings she caused him. He felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of a sentimental goo who actually wanted a on going, long term relationship. **** No! That wasn't him. He was the guy who had week long relationships, three weeks if the girl was really hot and an amazing kisser.

Shallow thy name is Sirius Black.

Entering the potions room, Sirius shot a mischievous look at James, before chuckling evilly as he passed the desks of the Slytherins. Causing them to look wary or murderous. Of course, his almost insane, evil doctor laugh was stopped short by Slughorn. Who slammed his hand on his back, obviously thinking that Sirius was having some kind of coughing fit. Which, in turn, caused Sirius to start choking on his own spit in front of the class. Which made Slughorn slam his hand against his back even harder. And the events went as followed: Sirius' knees buckle, still choking mind you, Slughorn shakes him to try and dislodge the imaginary thing out of his throat, James yells at him to stop, the class erupts into either peals of laughter at the slowly turning blue Sirius, or gasps and crowds around him smothering him in kisses (these were girls), obviously thinking it would help, which just made Sirius' face turn blue with red smudges of lipstick here and there.

Finally, when Remus had enough sense to send a spell at him that opened his airway, did it all stop. Sirius, gasping for breath, hugged Remus around the knees, thanking him profusely for saving his life and embarrassing Remus even further by standing up and giving him a very sloppy kiss on the cheek, announcing that he was his "Hero" loudly.

"Oh, go sit down you idiot" Remus said, pushing him away, still blushing.

Sirius batted his eyelashes dramatically and mockingly, dreamingly pranced over to a desk behind Emme and Lily. The latter turning to him and giving him an amused smile. Ooh…for once she didn't' glare at him. Yaya! Woot woot.

Class then finally started, and Sirius leaned back in his chair, boredly listening to Slughorn. Or pretending to listen. In reality, he was sending notes to James. All the while making little paper people and spelling them to walk around. He felt something hit him in the back of the head, and looked at the paper which then bounced off his head and fell in Emme's lap. Something that made her scowl. Looking back, he pursed his lips and looked for who did it. His eyes fell on two girls whispering. Ah, ok, it was Delilah Bones and another girl he didn't quite know the name of, except that it started with an A. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, turning back to his paper people. Who were all walking around his desk, marching.

He elbowed James and gave him a grin, before nudging Remus and Peter to look. Then, turning around, he whispered a spell, and all of a sudden, the paper people let out battle cries. Disrupting the class. Though, that wasn't all they did. The battle people started flying over to the Slytherin's tables, poking them with their paper spears or shooting paper bullets with paper guns. All the while fighting each other at the same time. Whenever a Slytherin would tear one up or smash one, the paper person would multiply by two. And so it began to get even more chaotic. Sirius, of course, was cheering them on. As they ripped each other to shreds and killed each other, having a mock war. Some shooting little paper spells at each other as well.

This was _**so**_** much better than a Potions lecture.**

Emmeline turned when battle cries admitted. Although it was quite amusing the note weighed on her mind. It was always her people were jealous for, why? Why did it have to be her? She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she turned in her seat facing Sirius and James, watching the commotion that the boys had started. She tipped her head onto the back of the chair and closed her eyes, her hair falling over her face, tickling her cheek bones.

'Don't worry' she heard 'it was those girls back there, I know they're dead jealous'

Emmeline didn't bother to look up and see who was talking; she knew it would either be the caring friend Lily, the sweet strikeout James or the rebellious hooligan who didn't like to see people; he didn't hate, in a bad way, Sirius. Both ways the words were comforting and she nodded, not removing her head from the chair and she felt a soft rub on her shoulder blade.

Emmeline looked up and gave the boys a weak smile and turned in her seat, watching as Slughorn merely mopped his forehead with a spotted handkerchief and awaited the bell.

To Emmeline's relief the bell did ring soon enough and she stood with the rest of the class for a small twenty minute interval. She and Lily headed to their usual place in the courtyard and, not bothering about her usual etiquette, Emmeline lay gracefully on the cool fresh grass, splayed out neatly enough to get by without being too put-out looking.

Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing, she understood Emmeline's ways, and she knew how to react.

'Lily' Emmeline said looking up at her friend, pulling out an apple from her cream yellow and green paisley patterned shoulder bag 'Do you ever get those days's when you have just had enough? When you just want to go to the common room and cuddle up to someone who you barely know and just talk about them for a little while?'

At that moment the foursome walked by and Emmeline just watched them, no hint of menace in her pale green eyes, which was a clear sign she was worn out.

'I can't say I do' come Lily's reply 'well, I sometimes do, I mean, it just doesn't happen that often' Lily looked at her with a look that craved approval, but Emmeline knew she hadn't said anything wrong.

'Yes, me too, but why so early in the day? I am going to have that horrible feeling for the rest of it now.' She took the first bite out of her apple and felt somewhat revived, it seemed at this moment there was nothing better than a crunchy juicy apple on a hot day.

She let out a sigh and looked up at Lily expectantly.

'We have Transfiguration next.' Lily said simply. Emmeline looked down at her apple; she didn't much feel like getting worked up over her next class, she wasn't in that mood today. After the bell rang Emmeline dropped her apple core into a small container in her bag on the way to Transfiguration, some hungry creature would eat it, and if she didn't find one to give it to she would simply throw it out.

She walked quietly into Transfiguration and took her seat with Lily, looking up at the stiff cat seated on the teacher's desk. She smiled meekly and took out her books, looking down at them as if they were telling her a very interesting story.

When the cat jumped off her desk Emmeline jumped, even though she knew it was coming.

'All right, books out all of you' Professor McGonagall demanded to the few who were always in hope that they didn't have to do work. There was a small ruffling in bags and thuds on desks as Professor McGonagall's orders were fulfilled.

'Today we will be transfiguring mice into teacups, this is different from disappearing them completely just not as difficult, so bring out your wands and get started, after we will be writing notes on the whole process' No one dared to groan about writing notes, McGonagall kept a stern eye on them and it was sure that she would bite at anyone who dared.

Emmeline pulled out her wand and awaited her mouse. Lily pulled back slightly as her was put down on the desk but Emmeline stayed completely still. She didn't mind mice, she found them very harmless.

Before the mouse could move Emmeline had uttered the incantation and the mouse had turned into a neat little green floral teacup. Lily on the other hand got it on the third try because of her hesitation towards the little furry animal.

Emmeline smiled meekly at Lily and transformed her mouse back, which gained slightly irritated looks from Lily. She pulled out her apple core and picked off small bits that remained on it, and watched as the mouse took the apple remnants off her and held it in its paws to eat. She amused herself for the next half hour until the whole apple core had gone, then she was scolded for feeding the mouse and instructed to turn it back into a teacup, which she did without hesitation and earned herself a small smile and a warning not to feed the animals again.

She pulled out her parchment and copied notes from her book like instructed, her mind not wandering very far, thankfully. Soon she was finished and she looked down at her parchment and smiled. Emmeline's parchment was always neat and tidy, not a line out of place, whereas Lily's wasn't particularly tidy because she wrote down as many notes as she could in order to get a full explanation to study off, even though Emmeline thought that she could get the picture well enough when she wrote down the notes she was told to write down.

**Sirius saw that Emmeline was looking worried and in deep thought, and guessed that it was probably the note. He wondered, again, what it said and shrugged to himself. He wasn't that nosy a person, unless he had the feeling that it was physically hurtful. Like Remus' lycanthropy. Flicking one of his paper creations off his desk and into Knott's hair, who gave a shriek as it started trying to set his hair on fire, he leaned forward on his desk. He hated seeing Emme this way, he hated seeing any people he didn't' hate and were friends with sad or deeply troubled. It was why he was so protective of Remus, James and Peter.**

"Don't worry, it was those girls back there, I know they're dead jealous" he told Emmeline, giving her shoulder a soft rub before turning his attention at the chaos he had made.

The bell rung, and Sirius spelled all the soldiers to die horrific deaths and to move no more. Flicking his wand again, and the mess was cleaned up. After getting his detention from Slughorn, which was lessened because the professor was proud of his spells and power, and idea, Sirius and the rest of the marauders walked towards the lunch area. He was starving and needed lunch. Walking into the lunch room, he started eating anything in sight. Ignoring the harassed sights of McGonagall as she passed, or the disgusted looks Remus was throwing him. And he only threw James a glare when the stag animagus chanted 'choke, choke, choke' to him.

Swallowing the last bit of food on his plate, he stood up and they headed towards Transfiguration. Easily his and James' best and most favorite class. Minnie might be strict, but she was a fair and very good teacher, not to mention Sirius _**knew**_** she had a soft spot for him and James. Plus, he got everything easily on his first try. The subject came naturally to him, like his smooth words, rebelling nature and mischievousness. Sitting down behind Emme and Lily again, with Remus and Peter behind him and James, he got out his book. Wondering what they were going to transform today and hoping it wasn't too easy.**

Looking at the mouse on his desk, he turned around to Peter who looked to be enjoying just petting his, he gave Peter a smirk. "Look Pete, it's your cousin…" he said, snickering when Pete flipped him off. Turning around, he took out his wand and did the right cantation, grinning lazily when the mouse turned into a beautiful jewel encrusted tea cup. Setting his down, he showed McGonagall who gave Gryffindor ten points, and ten more when James did it right after. His even more beautiful than Sirius, which the name Lily Evans in fancy writing around it, and a small sketch of her face etched into one side of it. It was all known that James was the top of the school in Transfiguration, having skills close to McGonagall's. Sirius snorted, causing Lily and Emme to look back. And he could have sworn he saw Lily's emerald green gaze go soft and daydreamy when they fell on the cup and James' expression when he was staring at it, all happy and giddy like.

Raising his eyebrows at Emme, he grinned boyishly. Before writing down his notes quickly, though in nice handwriting he had been forced to learn and ingrain in his mind when little. Putting his quill down, he yawned and rocked his chair back on four legs and then on two legs, humming quietly.

Emmeline turned as Sirius let out a sigh. She didn't know why, she just felt like it.  
'Nice cup James' She exclaimed eyeing James's cup with amusement. She then turned to redecorate her own.

Light blue with swirls . . .

_:It seemed to decorate the cup with what she was thinking_:

Green with black old fashioned prints

_:This is good fun:_

Yellow with Sirius's face on it

_:WHAT!, change that one before he see's!:__  
_  
Emerald with angry, embarrassed black slashes

:_Geez, lets leave the damned cup alone now:_

Emmeline leaned back in her chair, wiping her hair out of her face and letting out a sigh, her cheeks slightly pink. Finally the bell rang and Emmeline stood, with the rest of the class, and headed out, clinging onto Lily and one of the marauders robes, she had a rather large fear of crowds, too many people who were so much taller than she was, it frightened her.

Once Lily and herself broke free of the crowd and moved to the side of the corridor they headed to their options.

Emmeline and Lily both had to separate. Emmeline had care of magical creatures, it was indefinitely one of Emmeline's choices, she had a great fascination with magical beasts and a beautiful and rare understanding. Lily on the other hand had ancient runes and the separated at the corridor with the beast waging a war on humans.

Emmeline bid farewell and they both went their ways.

'Emmeline, Hey Emmeline!'

Who was calling her now?


	5. Warming to it

**Though Emme didn't know it, he had seen her cup. At first it hadn't looked very interesting, but as he had nothing else to do he had kept watching anyways. However, by the time it was over and she stopped creating it, he had found he was happy he had chosen to keep watching. Especially when it had his face on it. He wasn't so optimistic that he thought it meant she liked him, but she had been thinking of him. It was a step forward at least. And it had cheered him up considerably, had made his day. Now he'd be outright annoyingly cheerful. Grinning, he packed up his bag, humming underneath his breath. Causing his friends to shoot him strange looks, as if he were insane. Which was true, not entirely insane, but a little. It ran in the Black family.******

The bell rang, signaling the end to the class. This was the only time the marauders split up. Peter and Sirius had Care of magical creatures, something Sirius only picked because it seemed easy at the time. While James and Remus had ancient runes, Remus had picked it because he liked things that were complicated. And James because Lily was taking it. Silly boy. Walking ahead of the rest, he was out of the throng of rampaging students first, and so had to wait for the rest of them. He watched as Lily and Emmeline walked ahead, the marauders straightening the clothes that had gotten rumpled. When they finally caught up, Emme was far ahead as was Lily. Which caused James to grab Remus and almost sprint to catch up with her, and Peter and Sirius to walk alone.****

As they walked, a person sprinted past them, calling Emme's name. And Sirius gave an angry huff, glaring at the Hufflepuff boy who was stopping to talk to her now. What did he want anyways? Emme was way out of league for him. Stupid git. He didn't know who the boy was, just that he was a Hufflepuff and attractive. Not as attractive as Sirius and James, but attractive.****

"Whose he?" Sirius asked, almost pouting. Making Peter snigger.****

Peter shook his head. "That's Gilderoy Lockhart. A fifth year and a complete dunderhead, even worse than I am." he said, completely fine with calling himself stupid.****

"You're not stupid Pete." Sirius said harshly, he didn't like it when Peter put himself down. Peter merely shrugged in reply as if he didn't care, though Sirius saw the blush and smile.****

Good, at least he made_**someone**_**feel good today.******

Now close to Emmeline and Lockhart, Sirius frowned again. How to get her away from him? Emme was too smart for someone as stupid as Lockhart. Stupidity was writing all over that smug face of his. And Emme looked annoyed anyways. Having an idea, and hoping Emme didn't snap at him like she did last night, he swiftly came up behind them and grabbed Emme's hand. Startling both of them. "Sorry Goldy locks, but I'm afraid you've taken up enough of my girlfriend's time. Go off now, and play with the rest of the little kids" he said, grinning innocently at the seething boy. Giving a wave, he pulled Emme away from him and then let go of her hand, nonchalantly putting his hands in his pockets and looking around.

Emmeline almost jumped with a startled expression as Sirius came up behind them and grabbed her hand. He grinned what could almost be innocently if she hadn't known he was lying, but of course she did, but he was undeniable to very comfortable and expert liar. She let him pull her away giving Gilderoy a fake apologizing smile.

When Sirius let go off her hand she felt relief, she didn't want to have to be harsh at him again and pull it away herself and she watched as he coolly put his hand in his pocket and looking around at her. She stared innocently up at him for a while but then looked ahead of her.

'Thank you Sirius' She said quietly looking at him once again 'but you know I could have told him to leave me alone if I had wanted to though' she admitted truthfully after straightening up and looking at him seriously. She caught up to him and dawdled alongside, since she was walking alone and all. She gazed ahead of her, lost in thought, her eyes searching the trees as they made their way down to the middle of the grounds.

They finally caught up to the class and Emmeline silently thanked Sirius for catching her when he did, not to his face of course, but in her head. They were instructed to pull out a piece of parchment and do a quick sketch of a Demiguise (Located in the far east, the Demiguise is incredibly hard to find, as it will turn itself invisible if it feels threatened.) which would be particularly easy because it stays still if it didn't turn invisible every time someone made a quick movement.

There we loud groans from the boys side every time it did this causing them to moan frustrated at the person who had moved. Emmeline giggled and lay down on the grass, quill behind her ear as she pulled out a singular piece of parchment from her shoulder bag. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sirius and Peter perturbed and trying to draw on their palms like the rest of the class. She grinned and indicated for them to lie down beside her, to be honest it was much more comfortable and she didn't have to show off her flexibility and balance by drawing on one leg held up by the other like last time.

Emmeline barely knew anyone else in class so usually she took to talking to Peter or sitting alone because she rather preferred the last two options to the third which boldly stated "ANNOY SIRIUS" which, last time, had earned her a detention.

Finally she finished her fancy detailed version of the Demiguise and she took to watching Peter who, amusingly, was concentrating with his tongue stuck out to the side and clutching his quill so hard that he had to frequently stop and shake the pain out of his knuckles which set off the Demiguise and splattered ink all over his parchment so it was barely readable.

Emmeline finally got bored of that and rested her chin on her hands and kicked her legs gently in turn so they almost touched her bottom.

**Sirius almost beamed with lightness when she thanked him. However, using his years of practice from his crappy home life, he kept his composure and masked his emotion. Merely giving Emme a smile as they kept walking. However, inside he was dancing all over…she hadn't slapped him, or yelled at him, or done anything mean and ungrateful. She had**_**thanked**_**him. It meant he was improving and she was slowly starting to warm up to him. Or at least, he sincerely hoped she was. Because he did like her, more than a fling, it was just that he hadn't accepted it yet. But if he looked inside himself deeply enough, something he despised, he'd see that Sirius Black had finally been tamed by one Emmeline Vance. And that she was the only woman he wanted.******

"You're welcome Emme. And I know you can handle yourself…you've proven that to me countless times" he said, chuckling at the memories of hexes and embarrassing spells put on him. "However, I could tell what kind of guy that git was the moment I laid eyes on his conceited grin" he said, narrowing his eyes and forgetting that he_**always**_**wore a conceited grin, and that he would most likely be describing his eyes. "He'd never leave you alone…even when you excused yourself or told him to go away, he'd keep coming. I hate people like that…who won't get a hint and won't stop trying when it's obvious nothing good will come of it." he said, looking at her innocently, unaware that he had just said he hated himself basically. Sirius Black could be oblivious just like the rest of them.******

Stopping at the area where they'd be holding class, Sirius dropped his bag unceremoniously on the grass and sighed. Most of the time this class was boring, it was only when the teacher lost another finger or got attacked was it any interesting. Dropping to the grass himself, his body made a loud thump and he made a quite grunt as his chest hit the ground. Taking a piece of parchment, quill and ink out, he started sketching the Demiguise, all the while wondering_**how**_**in the world they were supposed to draw it when it went invisible at every little movement. He bit his lip in concentration as he started drawing, his back starting to hurt since he was staying impossibly still.******

When the Demiguise went invisible…_**again**_**, for the upteenth time, Sirius had had enough of it. "Bloody ….stay visible you stupid creature" he said angrily, throwing his quill down and glaring at the Demiguise which was looking at him with wide eyes. It shimmered and he knew it was about to turn invisible. Growling, which sounded like a dog growled instead of a human (thank you animagi powers), he narrowed his eyes at it. "Don't you dare…STAY!" he said, pointing a finger at it unwaveringly, acting as if it was a dog instead of a frightened creature. The ape like creature, however, stayed put, making Sirius grin. "Good ape…"he said proudly, quickly picking up his quill and paper. He was about to finish his drawing, which was quite good, when the Demiguise disappeared again. Causing Sirius to make a half screaming, half groaning sound.******

"I give up…stupid monkey" he said, rolling onto his back and crossing his arms. What could he say, he was impatient. Ignoring that everyone was laughing from his antics, even some of the Slytherins, he stared at the sky, slowly cooling off. While making shapes out of the clouds around him. It was quite peaceful, with the sound of the wind going through the trees, the quills scratching on parchment, and the smell of Emme who was close by. He breathed in deeply, feeling that he could go to sleep right here if he let himself.

Emmeline giggled silently to herself as Sirius had his last fit of frustration. She watched him for a while trying to calm down the laughter than wanted to shout at his serious hilarity. She continued to kick her legs in a graceful manner and looked around behind her at the sky. It was pretty, a deep blue with just the right amount of clouds. She rolled over onto her back, chest moving gently in motion with her breathing as she tried to make sense of the story the clouds were trying to explain. She sat for a long while and moved only every now and again as the teacher explained Demiguise's to them, Emmeline had already learn about the creature so she hardly had to listen.

Soon the bell rang and they packed up their belongings after having to write half a foot on the Demiguise. Emmeline walked silently to the Great Hall, half skipping with a slight smile playing across her lips. She didn't know why she appeared so happy, she had had the most embarrassing day but yet she presumed she was sick of being sour all the time, someone could mistake her for a Slytherin. She gasped a little at that thought and put a grin on her face, trying at her most to have a Gryffindor glow, she would show them, whoever them was.

Entering the hall she headed straight to her red-headed friend who was, surprisingly, sitting in the middle of the table where they had sat that morning, opposite the boys.

'Is this our new loiter is it?' Emmeline asked playfully putting her bag down on the seat and plopping herself down next to Lily.

'I thought a change was in order' Lily agreed happily

'Why?' Emmeline asked, pulling a bun from a plate and filling it with potatoes in a creamy sauce.

'Why not' Lily retorted giving her a playful push 'you ask too many questions'

'Well so do you!' Emmeline replied with a push in return and laughed, cutting her bun into pieces she would be able to fit into her mouth. 'You know you are going to be haunted forever now' Emmeline said after a while.

'Why?'

Emmeline nodded in the direction of the door where the foursome had entered, eyeing up their seats and the food with great hunger.

'Oh, well so are you, so you can bare through it with me, I refuse to move just because of them' Lily stated huffily

'Well as do I!' Emmeline agreed nodding vigorously popping apiece of bun into her mouth and looking up as they approached.

'What more could this day hold'


	6. We'll see what happens

**In fact, just like Sirius said he could, he fell asleep. The slight wind blowing his hair across his face, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed, fluttering once in a while as if he was having a particularly active dream. The way he was entirely relaxed, and calm was a big change from his usual posture and expression, always hyper and ready to pounce. The mischievous grin and twinkle that always occupied his face, nor the brooding darkness that made him look extraordinarily like his cousin Bella and parents, reminding everyone that he wasn't just Sirius…but Sirius Black, was gone. Replaced by an innocent, adorable one that had the girls around him sighing wistfully, some sketching him instead of the Demiguise. All he needed to perfect this image, was Snuffles…a stuffed animal dog that he had had since a little boy, and still slept with occasionally. Not that anybody knew this of course, except his three closest friends…and they wouldn't tell a soul, not even if it was the perfect blackmail.**

"Sirius…." an irritatingly familiar voice sounded, stirring Sirius' but not fully waking him up. He merely turned around and went back to sleep, his hair falling into his eyes more than before. "Sirius…wake up Sirius…" he grumbled and then went silent. Not hearing the exasperated sigh or the snickering. "SIRIUS BLACK! THIS IS YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL _**WAKE**_** UP THIS INSTANT, OR SO HELP ME I'LL GET YOUR FATHER IN HERE!" the voice was feminine, and though it didn't truly sound like his mother…seeing as it was James imitating her…in his sleepy frame of mind, it sounded **_**exactly**_** like her and scared the dickens out of him.**

"I'm awake! Now get out of my room you old hag!" he shouted, sitting up with a harassed expression, his silver eyes darker from the glowering look he had on. It was obvious to everyone who saw him that he loathed his mother. "You don't have to get _**him**_**…" he said, and this time his voice turned fearful. Looking around wildly through his heavy lidded eyes, his expression turned confused as he saw that he was outside, not in his house. Furrowing his brows, his eyes fell on Remus who was glaring at James, Peter who was hiding behind James, and James who was grinning like an idiot. Not noticing that what he did had been a bad idea. Stupid idiotic prat. "POTTER! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he yelled, scrambling up and taking after James who had started sprinting towards the lake.**

Sirius wasn't furious with James…he was a little ticked off, but it was mostly all in play. However, inside he felt the quick, harried beating of his heart and the fear that he always felt when his father was mentioned, slowly draining away. Not wanting to think about it, he shoved all that serious thinking away and focused on his playful self. He let out a Tarzan yell as he tackled James finally, causing both of them to trip and fall into the lake. Sirius and James let out identical shouts of surprise before their bodies hit the water and they were soaked, swimming back to the top and trying to get back to shore as fast as possible before the squid came around. Ever since first year, that irritating squid had a sick fascination with him and James…didn't ever like to let them go when he caught them.

Crawling on all fours, he and James fell on the grass at the same time, looking at each other before they burst out into laughter. Remus shaking his head, though he had a smile on his face and his eyes twinkled with adoration. Peter was grinning, chuckling at his friends. When they all finally got a hold on themselves, Sirius and James were still wet, though didn't mind. It actually felt refreshing to Sirius. Getting up, him and the rest of the marauders made their way to the castle. Occasionally joking with each other or pushing each other, laughing raucously so that their voices echoed into the forbidden forest.

They stopped laughing, however, when they saw that Lily and Emme were sitting across from the marauders usual seats. Looking hungrily at the food _**and**_** the two ladies (at least, James and Sirius were),they bounded energetically over to them. Hair still wet and sticking to their faces and necks, clothes damp.**

"Why…this is a change isn't is James?" Sirius said as if studying some interesting creature and not talking about a girl he liked and a girl his mate liked.

"Why yes it is Sirius ol' pal…this has gotten me interested-" James started before Sirius picked it up

"-in why you two-"

"-lovely ladies have come to join us-"

"-magnificent lads for lunch." Sirius finished, he and James grinning the same identical grins that were far too innocent and interested. Remus groaned, obviously not liking the whole twin speech they had just done, and were probably going to do for the rest of the day. Or at least lunch.

Emmeline's face showed pure amusement and curiosity as the sopping wet foursome entered their midst, well two of them anyway. Emmeline held her chin up high and smirked.

'I am here purely because Lily is here, nothing more nothing less, but surely the show is going to be more than satisfactory.' She winked at Peter and looked back town at her food, popping another piece of bun into her mouth. She looked over Sirius once and then her eyes drifted up the table to McCormac who was stuffing his face with sausages. She giggled to herself and shook her head, looking back down at her plate.

'Boys'

She turned in her chair, her hand falling daintily in her bag as she looked through it, her hair forming a curtain softly around her creamy white porcelain face. She smiled a slight smile as she pulled out her art book. Flicking through its many pages of her indulgent artwork, finally reaching the page somewhere in the middle that she was looking for. She excused herself graciously.

'Excuse me James I need to borrow Lily for a moment, it will only take a moment then you can continue to woo her at which you are succeeding more than usual.' She smiled happily at him; her eyes dancing with lightness that only art had brought to her so far in her life. Lily turned to her gratefully and her face lit up at a page in her book that only they could see.  
Emmeline's latest addition was a whole page filled with deep red roses, set with sharp and curious swirls and décor, entwined elegantly with ivy leaves.

'I don't know what it is trying to tell me' Emmeline whispered quietly to Lily, looking deeply into Lily's face. Usually Emmeline's art just came to her, and more often than not it meant something, as if trying to tell her something, a symbol of occurrences in Emmeline's life at that particular time.

Lily looked up at Emmeline and a smirk haunted her lips.

'You know, those thorned roses, how they waft in could mean something that has wandered into your life recently, since there is not many of them and those ivy leaves, well they could symbolize you, they way they entwine could be something you have gotten yourself involved with.'

Emmeline looked at her confused for a moment, she had spoken quietly and Lily had replied quietly, they were on the same level but this time Emmeline didn't have a clue what Lily was talking about.

'You know' Emmeline said picking up her fork and turning to her meal, putting the book down beside her so she could observe it 'I really have no idea what you are talking about' She grinned at Lily and Lily retuned the favor with a slight push. Emmeline put another piece of bun in her mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

'Glad it's a nice day, you would wonder how other people got so wet' She said simply, popping another piece of bun in her mouth and grinning to herself dreamily.

**After Emmeline replied, Sirius sat there, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at her. It was obvious that he was confused, by the way he kept rubbing the back of his neck. Why did she always have to talk so bloody formal like? As if she was living in the eighteen hundreds instead of now? It wasn't just how she spoke either…the way she walked and sat and danced, everything screamed formal and elegant. Not that Sirius didn't like it, but sometimes…like now…it slightly confused him. It was rare, seeing as he had been taught grace and eloquence from the age of one to the age of twelve when he started rebelling, and he certainly did have all the traits of being elegant and all that…but he had forced himself to not think about it for so long that it often baffled him. Forcing himself to try and forget all the mannerisms and crap his mum had forced into his head was just another way to tick her off, another way to show his family that he hated them just as much as they hated him.**

And what show was she talking about? Was there something scheduled today? He looked over at James, who had stopped looking confused and instead was staring adoringly, almost too adoringly, his hazel eyes shining with excitement, admiration, and love as he stared at Lily. Who, though she usually never said anything nice to him, and often times told him to go jump off the astronomy tower, still was James's biggest obsession. Sirius thought it unhealthy that his friend thought so much of one girl, really…it was all he talked about. If you asked him what his favorite color was whenever he was thinking of her, he'd instantly and practically scream out emerald green…when really, his favorite color was normally red.

Shrugging, not liking being confused, he let the thought go and instead piled his plate with food. As he started shoveling kidney pie into his mouth, he nodded at Emme who had excused herself. Once again sounding formal. Really, one of these days, he was going to relearn all that he had been taught at the Black house of torture (of torture to him anyways), and talk formal like. Act all elegant and gentlemanly, and serious…he chuckled at the thought of everyone going into shock. It certainly would be a surprise. Not even James had seen him act that way. In first year he had occasionally acted like it, but not really…he mainly just had manners when he ate. Something he no longer had anymore.

While the two girls whispered over some book, Sirius turned to Remus, Peter and James and grinned lazily. Something that was never a good sign. Shown by the wary looks Remus was giving him, excited one Peter was giving, and James's cocky and equally as lazy grin. "Oh don't' be so scared Remmie…this plan won't get you into trouble" he said, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder. Something that made the teenage werewolf tense, eyeing him suspiciously. "I just wanted to forewarn you guys, since you are my best friends and I love you…" Sirius was interrupted by James's snort as he almost spit out his pumpkin juice, Sirius threw him a quelling look, though soon brightened up at Remus's blush. "I do…you know…in that manly, friend only kind of way. Anyways…I wanted to warn you that I might be acting a bit strange tomorrow. Don't' be alarmed, I haven't finally succumbed to my mothers wishes and become the Black heir they always wanted…I just want to see how everyone acts when their beloved, handsome, and kind (at this Remus rolled his eyes and snorted), is acting like the Black my mum and dad tried to make me out to be." _**and would have succeeded if I hadn't been placed into Gryffindor**_** he thought, frowning for a second before he shoved the thoughts away and grinned at his friends. All who were either shrugging or grinning at him in delight.**

The girls turned back and Sirius took his arms away from around Remus's shoulders, making his face out to be as innocent as possible. Though the eager, little boy twinkle in his eyes ruined any chance at succeeding. As it always did. His daydreaming of people's expressions, definitely McGonogalls, Lily's, and Emme's burst as Emmeline said something about how people could get wet.

"Oh…I tackled James and we ended up falling in the lake." he said, shaking his head like a dog would, and getting the Slytherin's behind them wet. He snickered at their curses and went back to ignoring them.

"It was refreshing…you should try it." he said, winking at her.

Emmeline turned to stare at Sirius  
'Hmm? Oh, well, I think I have had enough of getting wet today, that shower's follow ups were enough' She grinned at him in a newly formed shyness. Her comes the towel thing again, she was never going to live that down, she could tell because Lily snorted and tried to hide it using some quick thinking and staring at James in a amused way as if he had done something funny, but of course he hadn't because he was staring right back at her with that puppy love face playing in his eyes and lips. She looked back down at her plate, stabbing another piece of bun and putting it neatly in her mouth as she looked over at her book that was sitting on show next to her. What could it mean, this was starting to haunt her, she needed someone else's opinion, but she was not going to ask Sirius, he would most likely laugh or something, she was not going to ask James, because if he had heard Lily he would copy exactly what she said in a n attempt to impress her, and Peter and Remus seemed out of the question, they were part of the foursome, and what included them included James and Sirius too. She let her head fall into her hands and sighed, it was going to drive her nuts.

She thought about it for a moment before reaching for her wand, performing the charm that made her artwork move of its own accord. The thorned roses laced around the ivy, the ivy stayed quite still moving as if a breeze was brushing over its leaves. Every now and again the Ivy and the Rose parted, as if they had had a fight, but then entwined again until it ran off the page. She watched it for a little while longer. The roses were darker than usual, with delicate black petals and stalks, the petals a deep red, so were the ivy, the leaves a bright Emerald Green, and the stalks too black. Finally she gave up, shoving the art book back into her bag, sitting upright and closing her eyes, as if indulging in something she shouldn't, her rose pink lips parted. There was a wolf whistle close to her and her eyes snapped open as McCormac strode past, Emmeline blushed and buried her head in her arms, she hated it when she blushed, it made the boys bigheaded.

'Hey Em, one more period'

'Thanks Lily' Emmeline muttered quietly through her arms as she felt a gentle stroke on the back, Lily knew that when Emmeline hid away she had had enough, this was about the only time Emmeline was purely willing to cuddle up and doze on friends or family's shoulder or if she had a boyfriend, his too.  
Emmeline looked up, people were starting to leave the great hall, the last period was about to occur, in about five minutes time.

'You know, I heard the teachers talking the other night' Lily started, in an attempt to cheer Em's shyness away 'there is going to be a mid year ball, a chance to wear your new Emerald dress robes' she chimed and Emmeline smiled.

'Are we going together? I don't' really want to go with Lockhart or McCormac, they have been annoying me with their stupid grins and . . . erugh' Emmeline shuddered for effect and Lily giggled.

'Well, someone might ask you, you know you will have loads of offers'  
Emmeline made a sound like a balloon slowly releasing air.  
'Sure, but what happens if I want to go with a girl?' she nudged Lily's arm and gave her a wink. Lily laughed at her remark and linked her arm with Emmeline's.

'We'll see what happens' Wink.


End file.
